Know your Stars
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: The Aladdin gang are on Know your Stars Review Please
1. Aladdin

Disclaimer I could never afford Aladdin for I'm to lazy to make money to buy a cartoon/ I don't own Know Your Stars either

Chapter 1 Aladdin

_**"Know your Stars, know your stars, know your stars," A mysterious voice echoed.**_

Aladdin is seen sitting on a chair in a big empty room.

**"Aladdin, is sixty years old," Said the mysterious voice of mystery.**

"No I'm not I'm only twenty," Aladdin protested.

**"Aladdin, made out with a worm," The mysterious voice said.**

"A worm that's ridiculous," Aladdin frowned.

**"Aladdin, married Sadira behind Jasmines back,"A mysterious voice said.**

"That's a lie I would never do such a thing," Aladdin growled angry.

**"This coming from a sixty year old pervert? " The Voice asked.**

"But..." Aladdin stuttered.

**"Aladdin, likes to strut around naked yelling I'm an idiot," The voice said. **

"That does it when I find you, " Aladdin stood up, fists clenched.

**"Aladdin , is a perverted old man married to two girls and struts around naked making out with a worm. ," The voice said. "Now you know Aladdin."**

"No! They don't know anything about me you liar!" Aladdin shouted enraged


	2. Abis Bald

"Disclaimer I don't own Aladdin or Know your Stars from All That/ KYS is when someone famous sits on a chair in the middle of a room and a voice tells lies about him or her.

Chapter 2 Abis Bald

****

"Know your Stars, Know your Stars, Know your Stars," A mysterious voice echoed.

Abis Mal is seen sitting on a chair looking confused. "Who are you?" He asked.

****

"That's for me to know and you to find out," The voice sneered.

**"Abis Bald, is a hat loving idiot," The voice snickered.**

"Hey I have hair and I'm not in love with a hat," Abis Mal frowned.

Sultans hat floats in front of him and bursts into flames, "Noo!" Abis Mal sniffled staring at the bits and peices of the hat in sorrow.

****

"Abis Bald, is in love with Jafar," The voice said eerily.

Abis Mal shuddered, disgusted. " Eww that's gross and besides he's dead."

****

"You're in love with a dead guy?" The voice asked.

"No stop saying all these lies," Abis Mal placed his head in between his needs, embarrassed.

****

"Abis Bald, can't even speak without being told what to say," Says the mysterious voice.

"Oh yeah well you uh," Abis Mal stuttered and Harud came in. Whisper whisper. "Liar, liar pants on fire," He said huffily.

****

"Abis Bald, is a hat loving idiot who's in love with a dead guy and can't even think of his own insults. Now you know, Abis Bald," The voice said.

"They don't even know my name!" Abis Mal cried really upset. " You're a liar! This is even worst than when I traded the cow for magic beans," He groaned in frustration.

****

"You did that you're a moron," The mysterious voice rudely stated.

"That does it when I find you you're toast," Abis Mal clenched his fists, then felt himself being lifted into the air and flying across the room.

****

Review please


	3. Iago

Invader Becky:Wow five review deserves another chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own "Aladdin" Disney does. I don't own "Know Your Stars" All That does.

Chapter 3 Iago

**"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars," A voice echos.**

Iago is seen on a chair eating grapes. "Where's the gold I was promised?" He asked impatient.

**"Iago, is an extinct lazy dodo bird," Says the voice.**

"Hey! That's a lie! I'm not lazy! Where's my gold?" Iago yells.

**"Iago, married Abu while he secretly loves the Genie," The mysterious voice said.**

"That flea-ball? And I hate that doofushead of a genie! I want my gold!" Iago growled getting angry.

**"Iago, killed his brother Otthelo," The voice said.**

"How did you-I mean you liar! I would never do such a thing," Iago crossed his arms. The ghost of Othello appears and zaps Iago.

**"Iago wishes to run away with the spoon," The voice said,**

"No I don't you're getting on my last nerves," Iago clenched his fists.

**"Iago, isn't getting his gold. Nah, nah," The voice teased**

"You jerk! You promised gold! That does it! I'm outta of here," Iago started flying towards the door...but it vanished.

**"You can't go. Once your here you can never leave! Bwahahahahahahaha!" The voice evilly laughs. **

"What?" Iago frowned, confused.

**"Iago, is a lazy dodo married to a monkey and in love with a genie. That sicko! Now you know Iago," The mysterious voice said.**

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! YAHHH!**" **Iago got flung into a wall. "Oww," He moaned.

**"That's going to leave a mark," The voice complained.**

Ha I love that bird. Anyway. Review Please.


	4. Sadira

IB:Here's another chapter of my 3rd favorite character.

Clad:Review and get free fish heads.

Disclaimer:"Aladdin" belongs to Disney. "Know Your Stars" belongs to Nick

Chapter Sadira

**"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars," The mysterious voice echoed.**

Sadira is sitting on the chair looking at a picture of Aladdin

**"Sadira, is an old lady in a shoe," The voice said**

"I live underground not in a shoe," Sadira objected

"Sadira, killed Jasmine," the voice said

"WHAT?! That's a lie! I would never do that! Were friends now," Sadira cried, outraged

**"Sadira, thinks Rasoul is fat," the voice said**

"That's not true! If you don't stop lying I'll...

**"Sadira, is an old lady in a shoe, a murderer and doesn't respect her fellow guards, now you know Sadira," The voice said**

Sadira brews up a sand monster that eats the voice thing

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mysterious voice screamed in pain.**

IB:Read and Review please

Clad:hands out gift basket of fisheads


	5. Jafar

Invader Becky:So many reviews whee.

Disclaimer:Aladdin belongs to Disney. Know Your Stars from All That belongs to Nick.

Chapter 5 Jafar

**"Jafar, Jafar, Jafar," A mysterious voice echoed.**

The ghost of Jafar sat in a chair or tried to...he kept following through it.

**"Jafar, loves giving candy to children and just wants to make the world a better place," The voice said with a snicker.**

"What?! That's outrageous! I hate children and I want to rule the world with an iron fist!" Jafar said with an evil laugh.

**"Jafar, makes money by doing other peoples laundry,"Says the voice of mystery.**

"That is a lie being dead I have no use for money and I'm too important to do laundry," Jafar said smugly.

**"Jafar, likes to do the hokey pokey," The mysterious voice said.**

"LIES! Horrible lies you will feel my wrath! You're next on my list after I get rid of that rotten street rat. I'm coming after you," Jafar growled angrily.

**"Hah! I'm just a disembodied voice. You can't hurt me," The Voice said with a sneer.**

"But she did and she's just a mere sand witch," Jafar said pointing to Sadira.

Sadira grinned...then frowned and zapped a sand monster at him.

"Hah! You call that magic?" Jafar takes his staff from Hades and turns her into a chicken.

Genie turns her back to normal and poofs Jafar back to the Underworld.

**"Uh...now you know Jafar,...Lousy interruptions..." The voice grumbled.**

Clad:REVIEW!


End file.
